In For The Kill
by Prior to Humanity
Summary: In a dystopian world, where everyone is judged and sorted based on their appearance, Rumour Hasborne must forget who she was before her seventeen year mark, in order to survive in a constantly changing community.
1. Chapter 1

**THE FIRST BOOK IN THE 'IN FOR THE KILL' TRILOGY**

**CHAPTER ONE**

I stand alone in my room, the sunlight that is filtering through my window reflecting off the large mirror on the back of my door. I adjust my small obsidian earrings, and ignore my mother's voice calling me downstairs. I wander to the window and gaze outside at the barren landscape, where a few herds of scraggly, feral horses dig around in the dirt. A lot has changed in the seventeen years I've been alive. The once lush, green meadow that my house was situated on turned to dust. People organised into six separate Sectors, categorised by appearance. We can change when we hit seventeen, and I will be placed this afternoon. I hear the thudding of feet up the stairs, and my mother throws the door open.

"Hurry up, Rumour! You can't keep everyone waiting!" I turn to my mother, and run my gaze over her shoulder-length wavy hair and harsh eyes, her frame tall and muscular. I don't fit in this sector with the rest of my family, me having straight hair and a slender, curving build. My mother's eyes narrow whenever she sees me, and I know that she's disappointed in the fact that I am not suited to stay with the family here in Wolf, the sector for the intimidating, rather, I have been told many a time that I should belong in Bella Luna, the sector for the physically attractive. I return Mother's glare and brush past her, bounding down the stairs into the kitchen, where my fifteen year old sister Tempest is sitting sullenly at the table, her head in her hands. She looks up at me as I enter, and she stands and throws her arms around me. I return the embrace, softly swaying her from side to side, like I did when she was five, and I was seven. We have formed a close bond over the years, and it has broken her heart to know that I can't stay in Wolf. Luckily enough for her though, her body shape is slight enough to possibly escape and join me in Bella Luna in two years' time.

"Rumour, do you think we'll ever see each other again?"

"I hope so, Tem. They might let your build slide away in Bella Luna." Tempest looks up at me hopefully.

"I sure hope so. I'll miss you, Rumour."

* * *

I ignore my mother's complaints as we walk into the main hall, where a small crowd has gathered, including a hundred or so other seventeen year olds who are given Sectors today. I step into the middle of them, and ignore the intense stares of two of the guys on the edge of the group, ones of whom would most definitely _not _be in Bella Luna. A tall, olive-skinned man, this year's Evaluator, steps onto a podium and starts speaking into a microphone.

"Welcome, to the Giving of Sectors of the teenagers who turned 17 in this most recent year. They will be given an object to indicate their Sector, and given two minutes to farewell their families in case of the off chance that they have a separate appearance to their family members." I could have sworn that he looked at me when he said this. "For Wolf, the intimidating, this is a knife, indicating readiness for any potential occurrence where strength is necessary. For Romado, the, let me say, _adorable_," he chuckles, "this is a feather, to show that they are unique, though… soft. For Bella Luna, the people who look as if they walked off a movie set or modelling carpet, a diamond, to remind everyone that looks can be the sharpest weapon. For Garamos, those who appear as if they've been constructed out of a textbook, this is a glass pendant, to signify that sometimes to be clear on the facts is the way to go. Welaken, the short of muscle, is a star badge, to show that maybe hope is the best path to follow. And last, Hesanith, those of you who have the body shape to be in Bella Luna, but aren't necessarily attractive, your token is that of a gecko pendant, to indicate that shape isn't always the major qualification to being good-looking. Now, come up as I call your name, starting with those born on the first of January, through to those on the thirty-first of December. First, Alena Forrest, second of January."

Alena is given a gecko, and she returns to the rest of the Hesanith, where she was born.

Rebecca: Wolf.

Daniel: Garamos.

Hannah: Romado.

Michaela: Bella Luna.

George: Welaken.

Thomas: Bella Luna.

The list goes on and on, the crowd getting smaller and smaller, as all but two or three return to their Sector of origin.

"Next, Rumour Hasborne, seventh of May." I walk up to the Evaluator, and try not to flinch as he casts a harsh, though trained, eye over me, taking in the sight of my every curve, my every flaw. He grins a little.

"So Rumour, I guess you are with me in Bella Luna," he says, pressing a diamond into my palm. I hold in a short yelp as the edge digs into my skin and a small trickle of blood begins to make its appearance. I look up at him.

"Thank you, I guess." He smirks cruelly, and I shudder and turn away. Tempest rushes straight up to me and I wrap my arms around her, careful not to dig the sharp edged jewel into her back.

"I'll miss you, Rumour."

"I'll miss you too, Tem. Stay safe until your turn to be given a Sector, and until then I'll just hope that you can join me someday." Tempest looks up at me, tears threatening to spill over.

"I will. I promise, Rumour." I smile and let her go when a small bell chimes, signalling the end of the two minutes. Tempest starts off, looks back at me once, then leaves the building, and me along with it, behind.

* * *

The newly announced Bella Luna members file out of the hall, each piling into one of the waiting cars. I jump into one that was waiting near the door, and wait until the other seats fill up. When the back is occupied, a Bella Luna member with wavy caramel blonde hair and bright blue eyes hops into the front seat, and turns around to look at us all, and the driver starts the car.

"Welcome everyone to Bella Luna. My name is Dani, and I will be your guide for the next two or so weeks while you get used to the Sector. Feel free to ask me any questions you may have." She pauses, and the guy next to me raises his hand.

"What are your name and date of birth, and then you can ask the question."

"My name is Tom, born on the eighth of June. My question is; what are we doing about residential arrangements?" A sly smirk creeps onto Dani's face.

"Well Tom, we haven't arranged accommodation yet. It's a last minute thing, you know?" Seeing Tom's expression, she laughed. "I'm kidding mate. You are each going to be staying in a resort until you can afford your own house or apartment. I'll be giving you all your keys upon arrival at our destination." I nod, and decide to speak up.

"What is this resort like?" Dani's gaze turns to me.

"Former Wolf, aren't you. Too inquisitive and ready, such is the nature of that Sector. What is your name?"

"My name is Rumour."

"Rumour, what a… _unique_ name. Well, they are first class, as is the norm in Bella Luna."

"Just one more question, is there a shortened name for Bella Luna? It's quite a mouthful when you are in a rush to say something." A few laughs of agreement come from around the car.

"It is, isn't it?" I swear, this chick's sarcasm will be the death of me. "The Bella Luna members sometimes call it Beel, as a combination of the letters B and L, but it is more commonly referred to as Moon." I nod again, curiosity only slightly dampened, though I don't pry for more answers. Dani looks away from me and takes in the sight of everyone else.

"Let's get to know each other. State your name, first and last, your date of birth, your former Sector, any family you may have, and your hobbies. Rumour first, Tom second, and so on." Fifteen pairs of eyes turn to me, and I begin.

"My name is Rumour Hasborne, I am born on the seventh of May, I came from Wolf, I have a sister, Tempest, and a mother, Sadie. My father died when I was two. My hobbies are hanging out with friends, sitting on the beach, and daydreaming." Dani nods approvingly, and looks at Tom. As she does, the eyes leave me.

"Thomas Zarquat, third of March, born into Hesanith, I have a mother and a father, though I'm an only child, and I like meeting new people, hanging out on the beach and reading." I almost laugh. His hobbies actually fit in well with mine. I zone out, and a finger tapping on my shoulder shakes me from my trance. I look to my left into a pair of hazel eyes. Tom.

"Hey Rumour, we have similar hobbies. We should hang out sometime." I smile.

"Sure. But first, we need to know each other better. Let's make the most of this time." Tom nods in agreement.

"Yeah, sure. Ummm. What is your favourite colour?" I laugh quietly.

"Red. What about yours?" Tom stares at me.

"You know, you're the only girl I know that likes red. Mine is green. Favourite food, dream guy, weird fetishes." I close my eyes and try not to laugh.

"Okay then? My favourite food is probably roast duck. Weird fetishes, ummm, I'd say clothing style. I prefer a guy who isn't too formal, but overly casual like the boys in Wolf isn't on for me." I gesture towards Tom's jeans and t-shirt. "Like you're fine, for example. And dream guy, I don't really know." I study Tom for a moment, and he cocks his head quizzically. "I guess I always imagined being with someone like you. You know, auburn hair, tan skin, hazel eyes, and, I have to say, insanely handsome." He raises his eyebrows.

"I'm flattered, Rumour. I don't have a favourite food, weird fetishes I'm still deciding, though hairstyle. I hate people who go to a bloody hairdresser every day just for fun. Waste of money, I reckon. My dream girl is probably someone around 1 metre 80, waist length black hair, green eyes, fair skin. Don't ask me why, I've just always thought that that combination of features looks really good." I grin.

"Funny thing is, you basically just described me. I'm 1 metre 81, with waist-length straight black hair, overly bright green eyes and pale skin." Tom returns the grin.

"Funny that, isn't it?" The car stops in the carpark of a tall, glass, beachfront resort. The driver gets out of the car and opens the door for us, and opens the door for us, and we all file out. Dani hands out keys, and the group starts to separate. I take my key, diamond with an emerald in the centre, and the number R908. Ninth floor. Tom comes up in front of me and leans forward, so his breath is tickling my ear.

"Catch up tomorrow night at six?" My voice fails me, so I nod, and Tom smiles. "See you then." As he strides off, I walk to the elevator, and press the button for ninth floor. I walk to room six and let myself in, closing the door behind me. There is a pile of clothes on the bed, and I pack it away before laying down and closing my eyes. Images of Tom fill my head, and I can't get to sleep, so I walk to the balcony overlooking the beach, and I inhale the freshness of the air. I lean over the rail and sigh. _What on earth has come over me?_


	2. Author's Note

Hey! Not an update, just letting you know that this story has been moved to FictionPress. It still has the same title, and my penname is the same if you want to find it.

Thanks,

Hazel Arrowbane


End file.
